


More Than Perfect

by manseekingmonster



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, M/M, Oral, mild slut shaming, this is basically already canon don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manseekingmonster/pseuds/manseekingmonster
Summary: In the real world, Dennis Reynolds is a Golden God. He’s the most perfect person alive, and boy does he know it.But in this dream (or recurring nightmare), the rules are different.





	More Than Perfect

Dennis awoke in a familiar blank void. It was a comforting sort of nothing, a buzzing white emptiness that invoked a deep sense of calm typically foreign to Dennis. He sat in the soft chair, staring out into the empty white void which seemed somehow both endless and confining.

“Dennis.”

Dennis looked around. Standing behind him was a figure all too familiar, especially in this blank void.

“You again,” Dennis sighed, staring into the figure’s piercing blue eyes. They were quite emblematic of Dennis’ own, but somehow even more blue, more shining, more beautiful. This man was somehow more perfect than the Golden God himself.

“‘Tis me indeed,” said the perfect man, his voice similar to Dennis’ own but with the addition of a sweet British accent. He smiled down at Dennis, running his fingers through his hair. Dennis couldn’t help but notice that while this man’s hair was styled similarly to his own, it seemed so much fuller and softer. This man was Dennis, he was undeniably Dennis, but he was also better than Dennis in every possible way.

“What do you want this time?” Dennis asked softly. Every meeting with this perfect, British Dennis inevitably ended in some kind of… performance on his part. A tribute to the complete and utter perfection of his alternate self. Usually this tribute involved humiliation, and more often than not ended with one or both parties taking their clothes off. These tributes sickened Dennis, but he knew he had to partake, as the man before him was likely the only human who rivalled his majesty as the Golden God.

“Oh, nothing much,” British Dennis said cheekily. “Nothing much at all.” He ran his thumb over Dennis’ lips. Dennis shuddered. British Dennis had such soft, gentle hands, and yet those hands could inflict so much suffering and humiliation.

Dennis stood up from the chair and turned to meet his match. British Dennis was as handsome as ever, sporting a purple silk scarf and makeup which made Dennis’ own look like it was done by a child. 

British Dennis placed a hand beneath Dennis’ chin, turning his head upwards to meet his eyes. He was just slightly taller than Dennis; the difference was so little that if they stood next to each other you probably wouldn’t notice it. But Dennis noticed it, and it made him feel awful. Dennis was a god among men, anywhere but here he would’ve been the most dazzlingly perfect human being in the room. Not here though. Here, he met his only match, the only man who could outshine his perfection: himself.

That was the curse of this void. While it did serve to give Dennis a brief reprieve from the usual chaos of his mind, the calm was all too quickly shattered by this nightmare creature. And yes, he was nightmarish, because Dennis feared nothing more than being any less than the best.

“You’ve got such pretty lips,” British Dennis said softly, cupping his hand over Dennis’ cheek and running a thumb over his mouth. Of course, Dennis knew he had beautiful lips, but he also knew what statement typically followed an observation such as this.

“I think they’d look even more beautiful around my cock, don’t you?” British Dennis grinned as he said this, pushing his thumb between Dennis’ lips. Dennis tongued at it instinctively. He felt so disgusting and small in this man’s presence. It was the same feeling he imagined others felt around him, like rats crawling shamefully beneath his holy feet. Of course it was this man’s right to debase Dennis like this. He was a god, and Dennis was merely a smelly, worthless rat.

British Dennis moved a hand to his crotch, pulling down his zipper and palming himself through his underwear. He maintained sharp, unbreaking eye contact as he did so, as if he felt nothing with those soft, perfect hands working over his cock. Dennis whined. Fuck, he wanted that so bad. He wanted those hands on himself, touching him like that. But he knew he wasn’t worthy of such treatment.

Before he knew it, Dennis felt British Dennis’ fingers weaving into his hair, gripping just tightly enough to let Dennis know who was in control. British Dennis pushed down gently on his head, and Dennis practically fell to his knees. The man had broken him, completely and utterly, with almost no effort at all.

“You’re so hungry for me, aren’t you?” British Dennis growled. “You sweet little cocksucker. You precious little whore, I can see it in your eyes.”

British Dennis pulled out his cock, which by now was hard and full. He was bigger than Dennis, that was undeniable. Dennis nearly choked just thinking about taking his cock.

“Go on,” British Dennis said sweetly. He laced his fingers through Dennis’ hair again, pushing his head forward. “You know you want it.”

And a part of Dennis did want it, a part of Dennis loved the sensation of choking on a beautiful cock like this, of being utterly ruled by someone. This was also the part of Dennis that enjoyed being the one bound by his wrists to a bed frame, the part of him that saw a belt and wondered how it would feel snapping against his back, whipping him to ribbons. Some part of Dennis really was a masochist at heart, but masochism didn’t play well with his system of seduction, so he’d had to leave it behind. Only here, in this blank nothingness, could he once again get a taste of it.

Dennis opened his mouth and took the tip of British Dennis’ cock between his lips. He wanted to postpone taking his full length for as long as possible, so he closed his eyes and licked teasingly over the head. It somehow tasted good. Well, not exactly good, just better than most cocks that Dennis had sucked. He figured British Dennis must have bathed frequently in weird little void he lived in, a habit which most men refused to take up.

Unfortunately, British Dennis was not one for teasing. He thrust forward, at the same time pulling Dennis in closer, forcing himself balls-deep into Dennis’ mouth. Dennis gagged, hard, but British Dennis wouldn’t let him move. He licked and sucked hard as British Dennis’ cock pushed on the back of his throat, praying that this would be over quick.

“God, that’s my favorite part,” British Dennis whispered, his words smooth and calm despite the fact that he was balls-deep. “You’re so cute when you choke on me like that. So slutty and perfect.”

He loosened his grip on Dennis’ head just enough to allow him to slide back and forth on his length. Dennis’ lips were definitely red and puffy by now, and he knew that only made him more attractive in the eyes of British Dennis. He braced himself against the other man’s thighs as he worked, but British Dennis quickly took one of his hands and moved it over his ass.

“You know what I like,” he said casually. “I trust you’ll do a good job, my little whore.”

Of course, Dennis did know what he liked, because he liked it too. He pulled down on British Dennis’ waistband, taking both his pants and underwear over the curve of his ass in one motion. British Dennis pulled his head back and forth as he did this, considering Dennis’ work in the back had taken his attention away from the cock in his mouth (as much as one’s attention could be taken away from such a thing). Gently, Dennis inserted his pinky finger into the ass of the other man, as quickly and comfortably as he could without any kind of lube. It was always just the pinky finger; his ass got so goddamn tight that any more would have been a struggle. This was also the case when Dennis got sucked off, but he rarely found a partner comfortable with penetrating him like that while his cock was in their mouth. After all, that prime multitasking skill was part of what made Dennis a god among men.

British Dennis let out a soft gasp as Dennis’ finger pushed into him. It was still such a small reaction to such a thing, and that infuriated Dennis. He knew this man was powerful, and thus would be able to withstand such things without so much as a moan, but Dennis wanted to hear him moan. He wanted to hear him moan and whine and pant, because that was how he knew he was doing good. And Dennis wanted so badly to be good. Usually that wasn’t his concern when he fucked, usually all he cared about was that he enjoyed it. Blowjobs were different though-blowing someone meant making them feel as good as possible, with no regard for your own feelings. So Dennis let his double fuck deep into his throat, fighting back his gag reflex and taking it like the good whore he was.

At last British Dennis came into his mouth, his breath catching ever so slightly. Dennis was in shambles as he swallowed hard, his throat burning from the abuse it had just taken. He remained on his knees, slumping down and barely bracing himself above the floor with his hands. Even just breathing hurt, so much so that had Dennis not known this was a dream he might have been worried about permanent damage.

“That’s my boy,” British Dennis said softly, stroking Dennis’ hair as if petting a dog. Then, suddenly yanking back Dennis’ head, he growled: “You seem a little out of practice, sweetheart. Have you decided you’re too good to take dick like you used to?”

“No,” Dennis muttered. “Just… haven’t gotten many requests.”

“A shame, a crying shame,” British Dennis replied. “A shame that your pretty little mouth would have to go to waste.”

“It’s not being wasted,” Dennis argued. “Just because I’m not sucking off every guy I know doesn’t mean I’m not good enough.”

“Oh, but that is what it means,” British Dennis said, his voice singsong-y and cruel. “You used to be such a good little whore, Dennis. You should never have stopped.”

“How-”

“I think you should go down to that gay bar sometime. Offer up your services. Or even ask around at your own little shithole bar. I’m sure there’s some desperate fuck around there who would love to put his dick in your beautiful little mouth.”

Dennis shuddered, imagining one of the disgusting old regulars of Paddy’s filling his mouth. It was sickening, not in the way sucking off British Dennis was sickening, more so in an I’m-going-to-get-herpes kind of way.

“Think on that for me, baby boy,” British Dennis commanded. “In the meantime, I feel you’ll soon be off, yes?”

“I think,” Dennis replied. He really hoped so. He wasn’t sure he could stand much more humiliation.

“I’ll miss you then, my little slut,” British Dennis said. He smiled down at Dennis before walking off into the void, leaving Dennis to fall to he ground and sob.

He woke up covered in sweat and with tears streaming down his face. Not once did he consider offering his services to the regulars at the regulars at the bar, but it did cross his mind to hit up the Rainbow after work. Maybe he really was out of practice. And he did have a great mouth. A blowjob from him would practically be a religious experience for those fuckers.

Dennis smiled, wiping his tears away. It felt good to be out of that void and back in the real world, where he was the Golden God, and thus the most perfect person alive.


End file.
